Aftercare
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: 2P!Germany decided to go to the 1P!Universe to see Italy, all while trying to figure out what feelings he has toward our favorite Italian... All while dealing with jealous 1P!Germany. yaoi, boy loves boy. This is a gerita story with 1P!Italy and 2P!Germany and some regular 1p!gerita as a side pairing. Enjoy! This is my first 1px2p pairing with 1P!Italy and 2P!Germany.
1. Chapter 1

**First time i write yaoi in a while... But here we go again :3 fans and readers, i am back. I've been working a lot on The Sims 3 and my own original writing lately but i'm going to take a break from that and write some more for you guys. Sorry it's been a while... My education is back on track for the moment and Granny is doing ok, very lively actually. I'm kind of writing this for Valentine's Day, it also kind of reminds me of myself and my friend Jim. He's like 2P!Germany and I'd be 1P!Italy in this case. But reguardless, i really warmed up to this pairing when i was writing When 2P!Worlds Collide so as promised, here's my first Gerita story with 2P!Germany and 1P!Italy.**

**I am going to continue some of my other 2P x 1p stories, i know a lot of you guys have been asking me that, and I'll get back to Hide and Seek Alone, When 2P!Worlds Collide, Be Italiano and all the other good stuff when i get the chance (i've been getting so much ideas lately it almost hurts)**

**Aftercare**

Lutz had enough of his beating this particular day. Luciano had gotten him bruised and beaten to the point where his muscular arms and well-toned abs were still pale purple with spots of red. They were taking long to heal. He sat in the corner, shivering in the cold and isolated basement, the dripping water from the busted up piping accross the ceiling the only sound he heard. Luciano was angry with him so he would recieve no aftercare this time. Instead he'd been thrown down the stairs into the basement after being punched, stomped on, cut, slapped, whipped and kicked. Lutz being the masochist he was okay with this, even taking some pleassure out of it... However even he had his limits... And not recieving aftercare would piss anyone off after such a beating.

He stood in the corner of the basement, the small jail-cell like window with bars letting some sunlight in. He dared not get up. He thought of how going through the mirrors made him end up in the 1P universe and thought of Italy. Although he would at first mix Luciano and Italy up because they looked so much alike, he was finally able to realize that all he had to do to tell them apart was look at their eyes. Luciano had cold eyes in a mix of pink and purple (Luts couldn't quite tell himself). But Italy's eyes were always friendly and warm and had a golden honey color to them.

He debated on whether or not he should go when he finally decided... And so he got up and went to the bathroom where there was a mirror big enough to fit him through.

He ended up in his 1P!'s basement. He thought the two universes were connected through that portal and to that one particular spot. Ignoring the Prussian asking him how the hell he got there, he went up the basement stairs going to the first floor, still in some pain and squirming whenever he moved his arm across the rails.

"Mein gott... Will you at least tell as when you're going to visit from your universe?!" Germany saw his 2P enter his house through the door leading to the basement. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Have you no common curtosy?"

Lutz said nothing except "Italy... Where is he?"

"Why do you want him?"

Lutz didn't answer, too busy wondering where Italy was and when his scars would close up. But then just like a god-send, the doorbell rung and Germany opened the door to a certain happy Italian...

"Ciao Germany, I brought us some lunch!" The happy-go-lucky Italian had a picnic basket full of food that Lutz could smell from where he was standing. It smelled like uncooked pasta noodles, basil and fresh tomatoes with a hint of paremsean cheese. Perhaps they were having dinner together...

Italy seemed to spot Lutz while saying hello to Germany and immediately after he was done, shoved the basket in Germany's arms and ran in Lutz's direction, hugging him promptly. "It's nice to see you Mister Lutz!" But then Italy noticed how Lutz grimaced upon hugging him and backed away, noticing his new scars and making his happy expression melt away immediately "Your body... What happened to you?"

But before he could answer the Italian, Germany started scolding Italy, advising him to go to the kitchen. Not wanting to be rude, Italy went saying 'yes captain' before leaving the room. And so Germany began the interigation.

"Why did you come to this world?"

Lutz looked down at his gloved hands, not wanting to take them off for fear of what new fleshwounds might be underneath the genuine leather. "I wanted to take a break... To see everyone... And Italy..."

"You wanted to see Italy... Unfortunately this is a bad time... You see, we're going to a meeting later this evening. We thought we'd go together and eat before flying to the UN in America. It'll be a long flight. We won't be here for long, our flight leaves in a few hours..."

Lutz hid the fact that he wanted to break down crying behind his stoic expression. "Is... That so?" He'd only just gotten there and immediately he was given the brush. Apperently because of a meeting Italy couldn't stay. The whole reason he'd motivated himself to go to the 1P world was to see the Italian's smiling face and knowing that with him he'd be taken care of. But instead Lutz continued to wear his poker-face. He still looked at his hands. "Well... My wounds heal faster here... If i can't stay... I might as well leave you-."

But before Lutz could even turn back and go down the basement stairs again, Italy called Germany from the kitchen, asking him to run over there and giving him the phone. While Germany was now occupied over the phone with America, Italy walked over to Lutz with the same concerned and sad look on his face.

"Mister Lutz, your body is covered in scars. More so than usual!" He traced over the bruises gently with his finger, being careful not to poke them too hard. "You need treatment!"

"Nein... Just stay here..." Lutz grabbed Italy's wrist gently so not to frighten him. "Stay with me... Just being around you makes me feel so much better..."

"But you need to heal... If anything you should be closer to Germany! Being close to us 1ps heals you 2ps faster, right? I'm not your 1P, go with Germany!"

"But he doesn't like me... And i don't want to see him right now. I want to see you..."

"Mister Lutz..." Italy pouted a bit, feeling bad for the gentle giant. "Okay..." Taking Lutz's gloved fist, he rubbed it gently, hoping whatever scars were on his hands and fingers wouldn't sting upon touching them.

"Italy what are you doing?" Germany came back to the room, pulling Italy away from his 2P. "America canceled the meeting because he's caught a cold."

"I know, that's what he told me. Canada got stuck having to babysit him."

"Who?"

"Nevermind... Anyway... We can still have lunch together, right?"

"Of course."

"And Mister Lutz can stay too, right?"

Germany grimaced for a moment before agreeing upon seeing Italy's cute and innocent expression. "Fine, but make sure he behaves himself... I've had enough of Edgar and Prussia doing who-knows-what in the basement. These 2Ps are so complicated..." Germany went back to the kitchen to hang up the phone, leaving Italy and Lutz alone for just a moment longer.

"Mister Lutz, you don't have to talk about what happened... But if you want to, i'm here for you. And I'll stay with you all night if you want too."

And so it begins...

**If you're wondering what aftercare is, it's a BDSM term used to refer to the care doms are required to give to their subs after a rough night of what the Sims games would call 'woohoo' XD How doms give aftercare varies from dom to dom and sometimes subs want to be alone in order to process what they just experienced. I thought it was a fitting title for the story because Lutz deserves some love and care... I really like 2P!Germany~**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys really like this story? Already? So soon too... But i'm not complaining, just surprised. Didn't think everyone would like this story with 2p!Germany instead of 1P!Germany... IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY so i'm gonna read Buon San Valentino, lie down in bed and cuddle with my Scandinavian friend/wife (he's not actually my wife, he's not even a lady) and we're gonna watch a combination of romantic comedies and horror movies from all over the world. And hopefully i can hang out with Jim this coming weekend!**

**Aftercare**

Italy had begged Germany to let Lutz join them for lunch because of course Lutz had come all the way from his universe which was always tough on him. He was also beaten up pretty bad so Italy wanted him to get medical treatment as well as a nice meal. And so a lot of bandages later and crying to Germany, Italy managed to secure Lutz's place in the house at least for the night.

Of course when the pasta was done and it was time to eat, Lutz had trouble using his hands what with all the bandages wrapped around his hands. He tried to spin the fork around to get those delicious looking pasta noodles but couldn't without pain shooting up his hand. When he did manage to lift some pasta onto the fork, it'd fall back onto the plate as soon as he tried lifting it up to his mouth to eat it.

Italy noticed this, stopping Lutz from trying and failing again. "Please if you need help, just ask me. I'll feed you if you want."

"Nein, i don't want to be that much trouble. It would look ridiculous!" Lutz said with a luminecent blush growing across his face. "Besides... my 1p would be furious."

"Nonsence, Germany's not mad! I'm just trying to help you out!"

With that Lutz sighed, knowing full well he couldn't do it alone. He let Italy help and agreed to be feed, hoping Germany wouldn't walk in at the worst moment and see (he was busy getting beer for everyone at the store because they'd run out).

Prussia came out of the basement, hungry and in search of food. "I smelled pasta. Which means my precious little Italy must've cooked!" Prussia had a tendency to spoil Italy whenever he came over to their house. Perhaps it was that big brother instinct... None the less, Prussia went into the kitchen, coming back with a plate of pasta ready to fall onto the floor if he sneezed or turned around quickly. It was obvious he was pretty much starving...

"You've been in that basement all day." Italy said, looking at the huge bowl of pasta. "You took so much, did you leave any for Germany?"

"West is a big boy, he can fend for himself. Me and Edgar are busy in teh basement." Prussia expalined, heading for the basement door.

"Mein bruder has been spending a lot of time with you in this universe lately... What is it you're doing?" Lutz asked, watching Prussia almost hit himself with the door and having to stop last minute, some pasta noodles falling on the floor. The look that Prussia's face contorted into next was absolutely priceless, an expression that just said 'Balls, how does he know?'

"Nothing... Nothing at all... Just some awesome stuff!" Then he ran into the basement after feeling Lutz's stare burn into him.

The awkwardness faded instantly, Italy reminding Lutz he had to eat. And so Lutz ate everything on his plate with Italy's help.

"See? I told you you needed help..." Italy looked at him with a caring gaze while gently touching the scar on his left cheek. "You look like you're better already."

Lutz had no words to express how happy he was with Italy just being near him. He'd come to the 1P!universe just to see him out of everyone else. "Aftercare."

"What?"

"Seeing you and being here with you... Is like aftercare..."

Italy blushed a bit, putting his hands on his lap and looking at his feet. "Well... I didn't know you saw it that way..." He got up from his seat. "I need to look for Germany now... I don't know where he is... He even missed lunch... Hopefully he'll be back by dinner... We don't have a meeting so he should be close by..."

At the mention of his 1P, Lutz immediately got depressed. "Is Germany special to you?"

Italy nodded. "He's my best friend in the whole world!"

Lutz got up, immediately hugging Italy as tight as possible. "You told me you'd stay with me tonight... I don't want you to abandon me either!"

" ... You're crushing me..." Italy gasped, Lutz letting him go immediately and getting down on his knees. " Mr. Lutz, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry... I'll accept any form of punishment you give me." Lutz was face down in front of the Italian, ready to get punched of slapped or however said Italian felt like punishing him.

But Italy just got upset seeing Lutz like this, taking off his cap and putting it on himself. "I don't want to punish you... You didn't do anything wrong, it was an accident... So i'm not going to hit you. But if it's okay..." He tilted the newsboy cap a bit upward. "Do you mind if i wear your hat for a little while?"

"That's all?"

"Si." Italy kissed Lutz on both cheeks, typical for both a greeting and showing respect for mobsters back in his home. "I don't want to see you get hurt . I could never hit you..."

Lutz was helped up back onto his feet. "Danke... Veneciano, right?"

"Veneciano Vargas, you got it right!"

"So i did..." Lutz walked with Italy out the front door and although he didn't want to, he looked for Germany...

**Just a quick chapter to celetebrate Valentine's Day. There will be more, but this will be a lot shorter and less tragic than a lot of my other stories, just a quick read and to practice my writing skills, you know? Still i'm glad those of you reading are enjoying this. ^J^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will say that my Valentine's Day was weird and I'm glad it's over and i can wait for the next Buon San Valentino... Yesterday was a make-up Valentine's Day for Jim and myself since he's kinda/sorta my boyfriend... I almost broke up with him twice on the real Valentine's Day and that was weird and dramatic. I'd thought about breaking up with him prior to Valentine's Day, it was my choice completely, i had to say what i needed to... Although in my mind I feel like we're on a break, he obviously still really wants 'us' to happen... To the point where he almost proposed to me through Steam Chat...0_0**

Lutz was dragged around Berlin by Italy, who was trying to find Germany who somehow dissapeared while trying to buy beer. And although Lutz didn't want to look for his 1P at all, he knew that Germany was special to Italy and he only wanted to make Italy happy. Seeing Italy happy was the best aftercare you could get after being brutally tortured.

Ironically enough Lutz couldn't get around Berlin without Italy's help. In his world Berlin was much different, buildings old-fashioned, dirty with soot, some damaged from battle and others destroyed. But advanced with technology the 1P world still couldn't discover and/or get their hands on despite some of the broken and partially decayed landscape. Whenever Lutz got lost Italy had to find him and tell him to stick close by. Looking in all of Germany's favorite places to go including bars, parks and even famous landmarks, they came up with nothing. No Germany anywhere.

And so they began to walk back to Germany's place...

"He's mad at me, that's why he's not showing up..." Lutz mumbled, feeling a little naked without his hat (which Italy was still wearing and looking totally adorable in).

"That's can't be true Lutz! Germany's not mad at you!"

"Face it, he's upset that i showed up here wanting to see you..."

Italy stopped walking for a brief moment.

Lutz look a few seconds to notice his Italia interest had stopped and when he realized it, he turned back to find the Italian looking down at the ground. He knew he said the wrong thing, telling Italy to face the facts and realize Germany was upset because he too loved Italy... However both Germans knew Italy was too innocent and naive to realize it.

"THAT CAN'T BE! HE'S NOT MAD AT YOU! IF ANYTHING HE'S PROBABLY MAD AT ME!" And so Italy started running back to Germany's house, Lutz chasing after him. Being grabbed by the arm and having his shoulder dislocate was the only thing that made him stop. Being picked up bridal style made him complain, but his complaints and demands to be put down were unheard, Lutz enjoying the feeling of being so close to Italy despite his rotten mood.

Italy soon saw complaining and demanding Lutz to put him down was pointless, blushing out of embaressment and feeling he'd made a fool out of himself. Putting the cap back to it's rightful owner's head he said, "I'm sorry, I don't have the right to wear it... I've been mean to you, haven't I?"

"I understand why you'd be upset. I don't blame you." Lutz put Italy down. "Can... Can I hug you?"

Shaking his head, the Italian seemed hesitant. "I was mean to you, I don't deserve it..."

The rest of the walk home was in complete silence and unresolved romantic tension...

Ringing the doorbell and hoping Prussia would open up to let them in, much to both their surprises the one who opened the door was...

"Ve~ Germany, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Italy immediately hugged Germany, tears in his eyes. "I was so worried i thought you'd gone missing!"

Germany sighed. "You really thought i'd gotten lost or went missing when this is MY COUNTRY?"

Lutz watched with hidden envy. How come Italy didn't want a hug from him yet hugged his 1P on the spot? Still wearing his usual blank expression he went inside the house. Germany had bought very high-quality beer and had gone shopping for a few other things. And thus Lutz's anger toward his 1P grew.

"Making my Italia upset, making him cry, making him want to hug you instead of me, making him worry... How about i send you to my world and see how you like it without the Italy you know beside you?"

**Kind of short once again... I'm sorry... It's been a week since Valentine's Day so this is extrodinarily late! A lot of stuff's been going on, but overall i'm okay. I've just been busy with offline stuff and my original writing is all.**


End file.
